


In My Heart

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [29]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, twincest implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob's getting married and Mike is heartbroken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The first paragraph was written a while back for a challenge I ended up dropping. I never went back to the fic, but I was inspired today.

Bob touches Mike's back with a smile. "Mikey?"

Mike looks at him. "You're really doing this? Really getting married. We'll be living apart. Not just our houses, but our lives."

"Mike... I thought we agreed, we can't-"

"No, Bobby, you agreed. I never agreed that we can't, just that we shouldn't. It might not be morally or legally or ethically right, but in my heart? I know you and I are meant to be together. You and I are more than just twins, more than just brothers. We've felt that our whole lives. It was just god's cruel joke that made us twins, so we'd forever be together, but compelled to stay apart because of what other people think."

Bob looks down and then away. "Mike, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I hate hurting you, but I can't keep... I can't keep hiding."

"You don't love her. You'll never love her the way you love me."

"No. I couldn't. I won't, but I do love her. And starting tomorrow, my life is with her. I'll belong to her."

Mike nods and kisses Bob, pouring all of his love and devotion into it. When he pulls back, he touches his hand to Bob's chest. "I'll stand up for you, because I know, I will always have this part of you. You will always love me more than you could ever love anyone else." He turns and heads back to his room, saying goodbye to the love of his life.


End file.
